


your fast car (whistling my name)

by moonerish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonerish/pseuds/moonerish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roy Mustang actually goes out and buys a Mustang, and Ed facepalms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your fast car (whistling my name)

“What,” Ed says, when the silence has long since stretched into the realm of awkward, “Is that?”

“It’s a _Mustang_ ,” Roy says proudly.  He gestures towards the car in question, where it sits (obnoxiously bright blue) in the middle of their driveway.  He’s wearing his best puppy face - the one that, when last used, resulted in them adopting two stray dogs off the alley behind the convenience store where Ed used to work.  Ed has vowed numerous times, since, that he will never again fall to the puppy face’s clutches.  He doesn’t doubt, however, that this conversation is going to be a serious test of that resolve.

Even though Roy - Roy, the idiot - has gone and gotten himself a car simply because…what? Because he admired the name? (Most likely.  See, this is why Ed doesn’t like to leave him unsupervised for too long).  Viciously, the shorter man lifts a hand and smacks his head into it.

“ _Roy Mustang, you idiot_ ,” he mutters.  “ _You did not just buy a car, worth tens of freaking thousands, for no reason - apparent to me, anyway - other than its name_.”

From the palm of his hand, he can hear Roy chuckle nervously.  “Aha - no?  I…I bought it for obvious reasons, of course - reasons that do not include the name…” he trails off, then announces grandly, “I bought it for the colour.”

_Definitely bought it for its name, then,_ Ed thinks.  _Fuck_.

He arches an eyebrow.  “It’s a terrible colour.  It’s so bright it’s going to give people headaches.”

“ _You’re_ one to talk, Mr. My-Suit-Is-The-Colour-Of-The-Fires-Of-Mount-Doom.”

Ed actually makes the effort to take his hand from his face to glare, for that one.  “Yeah? Well, your face sucks.  And so does your taste in cars.”

“I’m wounded, my dear,” Roy puts a hand over his chest in a parody of the emotion.  Then his face sobers.  “But, seriously?  You’re not actually pissed, right?”  He walks over, takes Ed’s hand.  “Ed,“ - and the puppy eyes are out in full force again - “Is there anything I can say that will convince you not to hate Mustang number two?”

(Roy, the blond man thinks, can be hilarious when he’s trying to convince someone of something, and trying to gain his approval of a car is apparently no exception).

“And yes, I did name it Mustang number two,” Roy adds.  “Shoot me.”

Ed actually doubles over laughing.

It’s no revelation to him, of course, that he is married to a massive dork.  But it’s nice to be reminded of it; that Roy is sweet and endearing to his core.  That he will take puppies in off the street.  That he will literally go and buy a car because he shares a name with it. 

So long as Roy stays like this, the way Ed feels for him is never going to change.

 “ _Roy Mustang_ ,” he says eventually.  “You are a complete loser, and I hope you never stop being one.  You’re right - I do hate the car.”

“-but,” - he raises his hand against Roy’s protests, “I love you.  And, uh, the car kinda demonstrates your dorkiness.  Which I also love about you.  And, yeah, I guess the name isn’t actually so bad,” he finishes lamely.  (This is why he didn’t major in English - he’s shit at explaining himself without it sounding dumb).

“Of course it’s not “so bad”, as you say,” Roy says.  “It’s my surname.  Yours, too, actually.”

But he seems somewhat mollified, content with Ed’s answer. Ed is glad for that; for their easy relationship, the way they can sort out everything so as easy as this.  Even though they’re both thousands poorer, and one awful blue car the richer.  (Well, he supposes it’s better than a few he’s encountered.  Mustang isn’t such a bad make, after all).

Then a thought occurs to him.

“So, just how much room does this other Mustang have in the backseat?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote a fic about roy mustang getting a mustang. i guess this is the final proof that i have no life.
> 
> jouikatsuras at tumblr :3


End file.
